peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 November 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-11-13 ; Comments *Full details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database. Sessions *Dawn Of The Replicants #1, recorded 12th August 1997, repeat, first broadcast 03 September 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Hybirds: Where I Want To Be (single - 24) Heavenly HVN 78CDRP *Modernist: Tae War (album - Opportunity Knox) Harvest 7243 8 21535 1 1 @ $ *Velodrome 2000: Charity Shopping (7" EP) Popstar POP 001 *Howlin' Wolf: You'll Be Mine (album - Moanin' And Howlin') Chess CD RED 3 *Dawn Of The Replicants: Lisa Box (session) *Robert Wyatt: Free Will And Testament (album - Shleep) Hannibal HNCD 1418 @''' *Add N To X: King Wasp (12") Satellite STL 007 '''@ $ *Slot Jockey: Sister Root (split 7" wiith Scaramanga - Sister Root / Vamp) Double Plus DPLUS01 *Badly Drawn Boy: Shake The Rollercoaster (7" EP - EP1) Twisted Nerve TN 001 *Iyashanti: Giva Jah The Praises (7") Star Trail SHOP 17 *Dawn Of The Replicants: Diggin' Bear (session) *Polythene: Kill Techno (7") Baby Boom 6964013 *Que & Gold Leader: Visual Attack Form (12") Heavy Duty HGV1 Peel announces as Dee & Fresh '' '@ $''' *Lillian: The "It" Gang (7") Lunar Recordings LUNA 005 *Tekniq: One Style (12" - One Style / 911) Formation FORM12076 @''' *Dawn Of The Replicants: Fatal Firework (session) *Ivor Cutler: Heavy Rock (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 '''@ *Sound Dimension: Heavy Dub (7" - Heavy Rock) Coxsone @ $ *Spraydog: Starry Eyes (7") Plastic Cowboy PLASTIC 003 *Will Oldham: Western Song For J.LL. (single - Western Music) Acuarela AFF 002 *Jerry Lee Lewis: It All Depends (album - Jerry Lee Lewis) London HA-S 2138 *DJ CLoud & DJ Rush Featuring Peta Pan: The Vibe (split 12" with DJ Pleasure - Funkishit / The Vibe) Krafty KR 7 @ £ *Dawn Of The Replicants: Leaving So Soon (session) *Colossamite: Bewilderbeast (v/a album - Camp Skin Graft: Now Wave (!) Compilation) Skin Graft GR 50CD *Zzzzz: One Too Many (v/a album - Camp Skin Graft: Now Wave (!) Compilation) Skin Graft GR 50CD @''' *Hughie Izachaar: Zion Melodica (7") Reggae On Top ROTS-004 '''@ £ *Crest: Megatron (v/a album - Abuse Your Friends) Abuse ABUSE 001CD *Salaryman: Foral Clock (Niagra Dat Dice) (12" - Voids + Superclusters Remix + 3) City Slang EFA 08703-6 @ £ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) dat_146.mp3 *2) 1997-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE379 *3) 1997-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show LE380 ;Length *1) 03:58:49 (02:37:23-03:23:31) *2) 1:31:41 (1:13:24 on) *3) 1:32:13 (to 14:57) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 146 *2) Created from LE379 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1997 Lee Tape 379 *3) Created from LE380 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November December 1997 Lee Tape 380 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes